


Bad Day

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Spiderman - Fandom, dead pool
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, february 28 is spideypool day, possible ooc wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade has good and bad days. today could be a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Peter wakes up to a breeze from the tiny, yet powerful, fan they keep beside the bed. The fact that it is on means Wade is already awake. Peter doesn't smell anything burning, and assumes his lover hasn't wandered into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
Pulling on a red and black jacket off of the floor, Peter gets up and heads to the bathroom. Wade isn't there either.

Peter begins to worry. It doesn't happen often, but when Wade gets out of bed without waking him while also insisting he try to make breakfast is a sign that today will be a bad day. Peter heads back into the bedroom and pulls the thick quilt off the queen sized bed and heads down towards the basement. The door is wide open but the light at the top of the stairs is out. Peter grabs a flashlight out of a nearby kitchen drawer and heads down. He doesn't switch the flashlight on till he's on the last step.

Shining the dim light around the empty room he spots Wade huddled into a ball in the far right corner, the light bouncing off a hand mirror lying on the ground next to him. Peter approaches slowly; it won't be good for either of them if he startles his lover. After what feels like years he kneels down beside Wade and pulls the mirror to him as he strokes Wade's back.

" Wade, babe, you wanna come up stairs and eat? " Peter asks quietly.

Wade doesn't respond and Peter sighs sadly. He grabs Wades chin with his free hand. Wade glances up at Peter before moving to sit on crossed legs. Peter smiles softly as he moves to sit next to his silent partner. Peter places his lips to Wade's cheek as he holds up the mirror so that Wade can see them both in its reflection.

Wade tries to turn away but peter still has a hand holding his chin firmly in place. Wade chokes off sob and Peter nuzzles his nose into Wades hair before speaking.

" Look. That's us. That's me, kissing your cheek. And that's me with my nose buried in your hair, " Peter whispers quietly. " I love you, Wade. All of you; blonde hair, expressive eyes, and your scars. "

" Why? " Wade rasps out, voice harsh from crying. " You could have someone beautiful, someone sane and whole. Not someone broken like me. "

Peter chuckles just a bit before wrapping his arms around the other man. " There is no one on this earth more beautiful to me than you. "

Wade doesn't say anything but his arms come up to hold Peter as while he buries his face in his neck.   
Peter tightens his grip and stands, pulling Wade up with him. They move slowly towards the stairs, still wrapped up together with Wades head in the crook of Peters neck.

" And lets' be honest, sane people are just so boring, " Peter says as they step into the kitchen.  
Wade finally lets out a small laugh and Peter knows he's going to be okay for the rest of the day.


End file.
